Forever And Always
by Ansis.Goddess.of.Balance
Summary: Yugi loves Yami but just can't admit it to him. But if he doesn't prove his love soon Yami will be taken from him. So the sun God Ra sends him a little help. Lemons, BoyxBoy, YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : 856**

The girl walked silently up to the top step and bowed slowly to the large golden throne before her. The God who sat upon the throne smiled warmly and nodded to the girl as she knelt down on the left side of his throne. The girl looked at the man on the throne and smiled, he was her father, the great sun God Ra. She gently thumbed the pendant on her necklace as she looked at him. The pendant was an Eye of Ra (like the Millennium eye) it was silver with a sapphire blue stone in the centre of the eye. Her Father had dark hair that framed his face and his golden crown. He had beautiful bright eyes and stern features that always softened when he looked at her. It made her feel special to him, which she was in his eyes: his only daughter Ansis, the Goddess of love, balance and light. She was beautiful and not just in his eyes, she had a long fringe which hid the right side of her face, and the rest of her hair was short and was spiked outwards at the back. Her hair was a deep crimson colour similar to the colour of blood. She had purple eyes shined bright and always lit up when she saw him. She ran her hand through her long fringe to move it out of her eyes and turned her head to see the doors of the throne room open, she narrowed her eyes as her half-brother Horus, God of the Sky's, entered.

He strode confidently into the centre of the room and bowed.

"My Lord Ra" his voice was deep but not comforting in any way.

"Speak" Ra's voice was deeper than Horus'; it was the true voice of a Ruler.

"My Lord, the Light of Earth's soul is pure and bright but is still broken. He has made no attempt to fix it as my sister Ansis said he would when we granted his Dark a body and life. We granted a year and soon that time will be up. The Dark one is needed here but he becomes less dark every day he spends with the Light, and will soon be useless to us. So we wish for your permission to extract his soul now before it is too late."

"You cannot have only one, brother." Ansis stood, glaring at her brother as she walked towards him. "I have seen your plan, take the Dark's life and the Light will take his own to follow. Then the Dark with a poisoned mind will raise The Army of the Dead, and drag the broken soul of his light in chains behind the chariot he will ride into battle against the living, as yourself and Anubis ride alongside him." Ansis stopped walking she was a few inches from her brother. He looked a little shocked that she knew his plan, he tried to look as confident as possible in front of Ra. "Am I right brother?"

"Prove it sister" Horus words dripped with venom and sarcasm.

"Yes Ansis" came her father's voice "this is quite an accusation. Are you sure?"

"Yes father, I am sure."

"Show me." Ansis nodded and raised her hand. A ball of light formed in her hand and once it was big enough, it showed the vision she'd had.

"Show me the Light now" Ra said after the vision was finished. Ansis closed her eyes to concentrate and the picture in the orb of light showed the Light with his Dark walking, talking and smiling together. Ansis smiled at the picture in front of her, they both seemed so happy together.

"My Lord" Horus's voice bombed and Ansis lost her concentration and the orb faded. "My Lord, we must act now, send me to extract the soul before he is of no use."

"NO" Ansis looked straight into her father's eyes. "Father please, there is still time." She thought for a moment, "Send me."

"WHAT! NO" Horus shouted.

"Yes." She spoke firmly and looked at her brother, then back to her father. "Send me father. Send me as a mortal. Allow me to prove the love I see between them. Please." She begged.

Ra thought about the idea. "Very well."

"My Lord please, I employ you to see reason" Horus spoke up. Pushing passed Ansis towards Ra.

"MY word is final." Ra bombed

"At least set a deadline for the task." Horus reasoned.

Ra considered and agreed. "Daughter you have until the second full moon of the second month to achieve your goal."

Ansis smirked and looked at her father. "February 14th. My birthday."

"Go now daughter. I must raise the sun." Ra smiled and departed in a flash of light.

"Thank you Father." She walked up the steps to the throne.

"I will enjoy watching you fail sister" Horus spat through his anger.

Ansis turned half way up the steps to meet her brother's eyes. "i will not fail brother... You will not have the Dark and his Light."

"ANSIS...!" Horus roared but Ansis smirked, raised her hand, clicked her fingered and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to All. thank you for reading. this is my first real story. there will be lemons in a few chapters time.**

**I know the first chapter was a little weird but it should make a bit more sense after this one :)**

**now on with the story :) I don't own yugioh**

Yugi sat in the classroom staring at the clock on the wall above the teacher's. It was the last lesson of the day on the last school day before breaking up for Christmas.

He was daydreaming, like normal, and thinking of his Yami. The Yami's had been granted their own bodies around nine months ago yet Yugi still had not gathered the courage to tell his Yami that he was completely in love with him. Marik had confessed to Malik after 3 weeks of having his own body, and Bakura had first confessed to Ryou after 2 months, and soon after Jounouchi and Seto started dating though Yugi was not sure who had confessed to who. Yugi was really happy for all his friends, but he was secretly jealous of them because he desperately wanted what they had.

/Aibou, are you okay? You seem distracted/ asked Yami through their mind-link. It had stayed even when Yami was given his own body, it was great but Yugi sometime saw it as a curse because he had to hide his thoughts and feelings about Yami.

/I'm fine Yami, just a little tired, that's all/ Yugi lied as he looked to his right and saw Yami.

'_God's he's so beautiful'_ Yugi thought to himself careful not to let Yami hear his thought.

/Have you not been sleeping well?/ Yami's voice was filled with concern. He turned his head and his deep crimson eyes met Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes, he thought for a moment that he saw a lust haze covering Yugi's eyes but Yugi just looked away trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his face.

Yugi hesitated to answer Yami's question because the truth was that he hadn't been sleeping well because he kept having the same nightmare. In the nightmare Yami was taken from him by a shadow and there was nothing that Yugi could to stop it, all he could do was watch, cry and scream Yami's name. But the strange thing was that there was a girl there with him he did not know, with eyes as sad as his own but filled with determination. She fought the shadow that was trying to take Yami from him. She had fought and won until a second figure appeared and stabbed a shadow through her back. She fell to the floor and Yugi screamed and ran to her, putting her head in his lap and moving her blood red hair from her eyes. She looked deep into Yugi's eyes and touched his cheek with a bloodstained hand. "I'm sorry sweet prince... I've failed you..."she coughed and pulled the necklace chain from her neck and put the eye of Ra pendant into Yugi's hand, "light of earth... shine forever bright." She whispered and then smiled at him. Yugi screamed as her eyes closed and Yami disappeared completely from sight... and woke up. And it was the same dream every night for the last few nights.

/umm...it's nothing, just a bad dream...I, I'll be fine, don't worry/ Yugi stuttered and closed his eyes as he spoke in his mind.

/Aibou.../sadness and sympathy filled the mind-link as Yami tried to comfort him. He wanted nothing more than to go to him and hold Yugi in his arms.

At that point the bell signally the end of the school day. Yugi quickly grabbed his bag from under his desk and ran passed Yami to meet Jou in the doorway as they left the classroom.

"Hey Yug, you okay you look kinda tired." Jou said to his best friend.

"I'm fine Jou." Yugi smiled as they left the classroom and headed for the front gate.

Jou was about to speak up again when he felt a sharp pinch on his bum.

"OUCH!" Jou jumped and turned to see his boyfriend smirking at him. He punched Seto's arm playfully before taking his hand.

He leaned into Seto as they walked "You'll pay for that later." Jou whispered and winked at his boyfriend.

"I look forward to that puppy." Seto's smirk grew and Jou blushed. They walked outside and met all their friends by the school gate. Yugi smiled as he saw all his friends. Duke and Tristan were chatting about games, Marik and Malik were pulling faces at each other and winding up Bakura. Ryou was giggling at his boyfriends face and waved to Yugi as he walked over.

"YAAMMIIII!" A shriek ran through the ears of all the boys as they stood there as Tea came running over. Yami moved so that Jou and Yugi were between him and Tea to protect him. Yugi hated how Tea acted around Yami, she was always flirting with Yami and always treating Yugi like a child. She acted like she was irresistible and both Yugi and Yami hated it. Yugi was trying his best not to glare at Tea as she winked at Yami. Yami spotted Tea's wink and made a sick face to Bakura who smirked.

"So is everyone coming to the mall then?" Marik asked when everyone was there trying to break the awful silence.

Everyone nodded. They all walked round the corner to the mall. Seto and Joey walked off with Marik and Tristan to get coffee. Ryou, Duke and Yugi decided to go to their favorite bookshop, and Malik and Bakura headed towards their favorite clothes shop with Yami close behind in fear of being left with Tea. they had agreed to meet up again after about 30 mins. Tea was following Yami as normal, Bakura smirked at the annoyed look on the Pharaoh's face as Tea talked to him about her day. Yami wasn't listening, he was talking to Yugi through their mind-link.

/Aibou, help me.../

/what's wrong/ panic was evident in Yugi's voice.

/Tea.../

/say no more/ Yugi smiled and giggled through the link.

/Its not funny/ Yami smiled as well.

**Half an Hour later**

Ryou, Duke and Yugi were walking back to meet the rest of the group.

"There's something i need to do I'll see you guys later." Yugi stopped as he spoke, "Tell Yami I'll meet him back at home." Yugi smiled.

"Do you want me to come too?" Ryou asked.

"No its okay. and besides Bakura would kill me" Yugi smiled and Ryou blushed slightly knowing exactly what Yugi meant.

"Okay, well see you later then." Ryou and Duke waved as Yugi rounded the corner.

Yugi walked to his favorite place in the mall. the smoothie cafe. He came here a lot to hide his feelings from Yami. He walked in and up to the counter. he was reading the menu off the wall above the counter.

"Hi there, what can i get you?" a friendly, and surprisingly familiar voice said.

"Umm… I'll have a Strawberry and cream whip please." Yugi said not even looking at the girl behind the counter.

"Great choice" the girl said. This time Yugi looked at her and gasped in surprise as his eyes locked with ones so similar to his own. then he knew where he had heard and seen the girl before. His jaw dropped in realization.

She was the girl from his nightmare.

**:) clifhanger (sort of) R&R**

**Next Chapter: who is the girl from Yugi's Dream?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all thanks for the reviews :) I don't own yugioh

now on with the Fic

**Chapter 3**

Yugi just stared. he didn't understand how she was here.

"Hey...umm...are you okay?" the girl was trying to snap Yugi out of it.

"Umm… yeah, i'm really sorry… its just that...you look umm…" Yugi stuttered from the shock.

"Like someone you know?" the girl finished his sentence. Yugi nodded and the girl smiled at him, "don't worry, i get that a lot." the girl extended her hand to Yugi for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Ve, Ve Saint." (A/N Ansis and Ve are the same person. she's Saint V…)

Yugi shook her hand slowly, "um, Yugi… Motou." Yugi gave an uneasy smile.

"As in Yugi Motou- The King Of Games?"

Yugi blushed slightly and nodded. Ve smiled and studied his face. "Well they said you were cute but that really doesn't cut it. You're adorable." Yugi blushed harder and looked down.

"oh, here's your drink" she popped a glass in front of Yugi, it was a tall smoothie glass and had whipped cream on the top and a straw poking out.

"how much?" Yugi said reaching for his bag.

"don't worry about it."

"really?"

"Mmmhmm" she nodded and smiled. "but you have to tell me what's wrong."

"huh?"

"something is troubling you. i can tell. so spill…" she gestured to Yugi to start talking.

Yugi stood there a bit wide-eyed. '_How does she know, is it that obvious?' _Yugi thought. "i was always taught not to talk to strangers." a small smirk played at the sides of his mouth. he didn't want to tell but something told him that he could trust Ve.

Ve rolled her eyes and smirked. "My name is Ve, I live at 27 brook street, i teach dance and work here when I don't, i am also the lead singer in a band called Cupid's Sorrows. See now we're acquaintances" she poked her tongue out slightly at Yugi and he giggled.

She stood from where she was leaning on the counter and gestures for Yugi to follow her. they went over towards booths and sat in one. Yugi sat one side of the table and Ve sat the other side.

Ve spoke first to break the little silence. "so do you want to just tell me or do you want me to try to guess?"

"You can guess if you like." Yugi smiled a little. He really didn't want to tell her.

"Okay" she stared straight into Yugi's eyes, concentrating hard. "there are three things on your mind that are bothering you: something you are, someone you love and something you have yet to do." her voice was very matter-of-fact. Yugi's jaw dropped.

"...how..did you?" were the only words he could string together.

Ve smiled "so I'm right then. come on you can tell the rest seeing as my guessing was spot on."

Yugi nodded slowly and looked down, he composed himself before he spoke.

"Okay so there's this person that i really like and i've been crushing on for ages. and i think im in love. but i can tell them because i don't know if my feelings are returned and i don't want to look like an idiot in front of them and loose their friendship with me and now everytime i see them my heart races and i cant think straight and end up looking like a fool. the worst bit is that we live in the same house so i have no way the avoid them and hide my feelings, but i know that i cant live without them there and i don't want too." Yugi took a huge breath. He had spoken so fast to get everything off his chest at once. tears had formed in his eyes at some point but had not yet spilled from his eyes. Ve reached across the table, took one of Yugi's hands in her own and placed her other hand on his cheek, stroking it slowly with her thumb.

"It's okay." she smiled at him. "so that's two of your problems, the someone you love one and something you have yet to do."

"what do i have to do?"

"you have to tell them. Duh."

"No. i..i can't,... there's just…. no." Yugi closed his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Well there's still one left, but this one confuses me … something you are."

Yugi's eyes went wide and he looked kinda scared.

"what is it? you can tell me… please Yugi, let me help you." she squeezed his hand gently.

Yugi nodded and looked down. "the person i love is a guy. he's called Yami." Yugi spoke very quietly but Ve heard. Part of him expected her to get up and leave. but she didn't, he looked up to see her smiling at him. she winked at him.

"thats sooooo cute."

"you really think so?"

"Yep."

"you're not against gays?"

"no sweetie, im bi" she smiled and yugi smiled brightly.

"Thanks, but i don't really know what to do since we live together?"

"Are you both adopted?"

"we live with my grandpa, Yami's adopted sort-of" 'Y_ou wouldn't understand the full story ' _Yugi thought.

"hey look, if you don't want to go home, then you can come to my place. it's not far from here, and i kinda get the feeling that you're not telling me everything. I get off in about an hour if you want to come over, we can watch movies and eat chocolate and popcorn. and you can tell me more about you and Yami."

Yugi smiled and nodded "I'd love too"

Ve smiled at him "Cool, so do you wanna wait or pop home and grab some films and change your clothes?"

"I'll run home and meet you back here in about an hour"

"okay see you in a bit" She waved as Yugi ran out of the shop and towards the exit of the mall.

**About an Hour or so later**

Yugi was admiring the interior design of Ve's house. Down on the ground level was a large dance studio, with all sorts of facilities for teaching all kinds of dance. Upstairs was a beautiful apartment with a large living room area that was connected to the kitchen. at the other end of the apartment was a bedroom with a queen sized bed and a large bathroom with a hot tub bath and a walk- in shower. In the living room was a large purple corner sofa with a large flat screen TV. Yugi popped down on the sofa and leaned back. Ve smiled and sat down next to him.

"So… do you want to start at the beginning?"

"Okay. Well i suppose the beginning was when my Grandpa gave me the Millennium Puzzle to solve. I'm the only one that can solve it…"

Yugi told his story and Ve listened.

...

Im not writing out the entire Yugioh story :P we all know it

I know this chapter is a little but rubbish but I needed a way to get Yugi and Ve (ansis) to become friends :)

Ve and Ansis are the same person. but she couldn't be called ansis else the Yami's would know who she is.

please review

Next Chapter: Possibly tendershipping lemon. Jou, Ryou and Malik meet Ve.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers :) thank you for the reviews. I am loving writing this story.**

**now there is a lemon (boy x boy sex scene) in this chapter between Ryou and Bakura. if you don't like, don't read it (its between the two bold xxxxxxxxxxx lines)**

**On with the story :) I don't own yugioh, duh :P**

**Chapter 4**

Ryou was very distracted and Bakura was becoming concerned. they were sat on the sofa watching something on the tv, but Ryou was just staring off into space. Ryou had his head on Bakura's shoulder and Bakura's arm around his waist.

"Hikari?" Bakura looked down at Ryou.

"Hmm?" Ryou tilted his head to look at his Yami.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently stroking a piece of his love's white hair off his face.

"Nothing 'kura it's okay."

/I know it's not nothing, i can feel it/ Bakura said through their mind-link.

Ryou sighed and looked away from Bakura's eyes

/it's Yugi, I'm just a little worried about him, he was really quiet today. he's been acted really weird recently/ Ryou answered him

Bakura gave him and sad smile '_he's always so caring.' H_e thought to himself

/don't worry love, he'll be okay. the pharaoh will look after him./

**LEMONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bakura tilted Ryou chin up and kissed his gently on the lips. Ryou shifted so he was kneeling next to Bakura on the sofa and kissed him back. Ryou loved kissing his Yami, to him it felt so natural.

"Mmmmm" Ryou moaned and moved his hands round the back of Bakura's head to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Bakura put both his hands around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer so that Ryou was straddling his waist. they continued kissing but soon the need for air became too great and they broke the kiss. they both panted from the kiss and Bakura used the opportunity to take Ryou t-shirt off over his head. Ryou was so beautiful to Bakura, his pale skin was so soft, his cheeks were flushed slightly and he was still panting slightly. Bakura ran his hands over Ryou soft chest and back earning soft mews and purring from his Hikari. Bakura started kissing Ryou's neck, he found the soft spot on Ryou's neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not hurt his lover.

"AHhh… 'kura please…" Ryou cried out at the bite, and moaned. Bakura loved how vocal Ryou was when they did things like this, it always succeeded in turning him on. He loved hearing Ryou moan his name. He began kissing down Ryou's chest and stomach. He lifted Ryou slightly and laid him down on the sofa and knelt between his legs continuing to kiss his chest.

Ryou entangled his fingers in his yami's hair and pulled him closer to his chest as kura began licking and sucking on his nipples. Ryou bucked his hips up slightly and moaned as he felt how hard Bakura was.

Bakura moved one of his hands down to gently stroke over Ryou's hardening member through his trousers. he loved how Ryou whimpered and bucked his hips up again into his hand. Both of Ryou's nipples were now hard buds so Bakura moved back up to his mouth and kissed him. Ryou kissed back hard which made Bakura growl into the kiss. their tongues battled for dominance but of course Bakura won.

/'kura pleaseeee…/ Bakura still palmed Ryou erection gently through his trousers.

/please what love?/

/STOP TEASING ME!/

/What do you want?/

/I want you.../

/what do you want me to do?/

Ryou broke their kiss and looked into his lovers eyes /take me...please/

Bakura didn't need asking twice. he sat back on his feet and pulled his own t-shirt over his head, he then slowly undid the button and zipper of Ryou's jeans before pulling them off along with his underwear. Ryou gasped as the cool air covered his heated skin. He sat up slightly and began undoing his yami's trousers. As Ryou began removing his trousers and underwear he reached down the side of the sofa and grabbed a small bottle of lube that had been place there for occasions such as this. they were now both naked and horny, Bakura opened the lube and went to coat his fingers in it when…

/No 'kura, i don't need it. just take me. now/

Bakura looked at his Hikari /are you sure love, it will hurt/

/right now i really don't care...please yami/ he had that look in his eyes that always melte Bakura heart and Ryou knew he could use it against kura to get what he wanted.

'_oh gods he knows how to win a fight doesn't he' B_akura thought before he quickly thrust into Ryou.

Ryou cried out as his lover hit his prostate head on first time. they began a rhythm that quickly became more manic and uncontrolled as they both neared their climax.

Ryou threw his head back and came all over their chests with a scream of his lover's name. Bakura soon followed as he felt Ryou's wall tense tight around him. "RYOUU AHH!"

Both lover's lay spent, energy drained, as they caught their breath. /that was fun/ Ryou thought as he wrapped his arms across Bakura's back and slowly fell asleep. Bakura desided to stay where he was, still within his lover and he fell asleep on Ryou's chest.

**LEMON END xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

2 or so hours later, Ryou woke to hear a vibrating sound coming from Bakura jeans, because he was now on top a Bakura, '_I wonder how that happened?' _he thought. he leaned down and pulled Bakura's phone out of his jeans.

"hello" Ryou said, yawning afterwards

"Ryou? where's kura? I've been calling for ages" Yami asked.

"Asleep. whats wrong?"

"well...umm is Yugi there? he won't answer his phone"

"no he's not, are you sure you were calling the right person, we both know you're not very good with modern technology."

"Yess it was the right number" Yami practically hissed down the phone.

"And why would you think he was here first?"

"I thought the thief may have kidnapped him to piss me off."

"And why would he do that?" Ryou put his hand on his hip.

"Because he knows that I love Yugi" Yami blurted. Ryou eyes grew wide.

"Well i dont know where he could be, when we were at the mall he said he had something to do and that he would meet you at home, maybe something came up?" Ryou was starting to get a little worried. "Have you tried using your link?"

"yes Ryou that was the first thing i tried, his walls are up so we can't communicate."

"hmm...let me try calling him, if he answers I'll get him to call you, okay?"

"fine. but call me back if he doesn't answer."

"Okay. Bye Yami."

"Bye."

Ryou hung up.

'_They both love each other. Yugi confessed his love for Yami to me months ago. I guess they're both too afraid to confess to each other. Well...I know how that feels' _Ryou thought, he smiled down at the sleeping Bakura between his legs and gently stroked over his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before getting up, retrieving his boxers and walking into the kitchen to phone Yugi.

He typed Yugi's number into the keypad.

It rang

once

twice

three times '_Oh God's Yugi please be okay...'_

"hello?"

"Yugi?! Thank Ra. Where the heck are you and why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Hi Ryou" Yugi answered sarcastically. "I'm fine, I made a new friend at the smoothie place in the mall and she invited me round to her's to watch film and play video games."

"That still doesn't mean you can't answer your phone."

"oh sorry we were downstairs and I left my phone upstairs in my bag. Sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologizing too, Yami has been trying to reach you for hours"

Yugi's jaw dropped "Why?"

"Because he is worried about you and didn't know where you were. He even ran kura to asked if he had kidnapped you."

"Why would Bakura do anything like that? He only loves you."

"I think Yami should tell you, you need to ring him, now."

"Okay, I'm sorry Ryou"

"It's okay as long as you're safe."

"Thanks Ryou"

"It's okay now call Yami. Bye"

"Bye."

Yugi hung up his phone and turned to Ve.

"You okay sweetie?" Ve asked, handing Yugi a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah I just need to go and ring someone. I'll only be a minute." Yugi got up from the sofa.

"That's okay, take as long as you need, you can go in there if you want?" she pointed towards her bedroom door. Yugi nodded thanks, walked inside the room and closed the door before he typed into his phone the number to call his home.

"Hello"

"um hi Yami."

"Yugi?"

"yeah it's me"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE?" Yami shouted

"I'm sorry, I'm at a friend's house and we went downstairs and I left my phone upstairs."

"which friend?"

"My new friend Ve."

"who?"

"We met at the juice place that i like in the mall, and she invited me around to hers to play video games and watch movies. I did pop home before coming here, Grandpa knows where i am, why didn't you ask him where i was?"

"Because it's the opening of that new exhibition this evening that he wanted to see."

"Oh i forgot about that."

"I tried or link but your walls are up."

"Oh yeah sorry" Yugi dropped the walls surrounding his mind, so their link was open. all of Yami's feelings of worry and anxiety mixed with a little anger flooded through their link.

/That's better/ Yami thought "so when are you coming home?"

"Umm well maybe when the film we're watching finishes, i don't want to seem rude to Ve."

"Ve is a weird name"

"Oh what and Yami isn't" Yugi said sarcastically and smiled.

"Fair enough. Okay I'll see you soon then." there was a hint of sadness in his voice but Yugi didn't notice.

"Okay, Bye Yami"

"Bye Hikari"

Yami hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling of his room.

"Yugi, I love you." he said it aloud, but what he wanted more than anything was to say it to Yugi. But he couldn't, he didn't want to lose Yugi as a friend and he knew that he couldn't live without Yugi in his life. "And I will love you, Forever and Always."

Lucky for Yami there was someone listening to their conversation thanks to super sensitive hearing. And she was now working on a plan to get them together.

Yami's phone vibrated on his chest, he rolled onto his side and answered it.

"hello"

"Yami" '_Urgh why now' _Yami thought as he heard Tea's voice on the other end of the phone. "I was wondering what you were doing toni…" to him her voice was like fingernails down a chalkboard. So he tossed his phone onto the pile of clothes on the floor , allowing Tea to talk till her heart's content and he didn't have to listen. He laid on his back and continued to think about his beautiful Hikari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes the lemon is pointless but it was the first one I have ever written, so let me know what you think.

please review.

Next Chapter: Jou, Malik and Ryou meet Ve.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys thanks for the reviews. heres the next chapter. there's a little fluff bit in this one between Seto and Jounouchi because I think that they're cute together. And I dis Tea a lot in this one too (sorri I cant stand her).

Anyway- I don't own yugioh :P on with the story :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi seemed to be back to his normal bubbly self the next day at school. when he had gotten home from Ve's house, he found Yami asleep on his (Yami's) bed. So he gently pulled the covers over him and kissed his cheek before going to bed himself.

Jou and Yugi where walking to meet all their friends for lunch in their usual spot. Much to Yami's delight (NOT) Tea wanted to talk to him about why he hadn't been very talkative on the phone the night before.

"Hi guys" Ryou said as Yugi and Jou sat down opposite him, Malik and Bakura at the table.

They both smiled and took out their lunch. Jou took a bite of one food and looked around the table.

"Wow, does she ever stop talking?" He gestured towards Tea who was sat next to Yami, who was sat next to (of course) Yugi.

Yugi and Ryou giggled and Bakura laughed at the poor Pharaoh's misfortune.

"Do you think anyone would miss her if we sent her to the shadow realm?" Bakura leaned in to make sure she couldn't hear him.

"I certainly wouldn't" Yami said, Yugi giggles again and nudged him gently in the shoulder.

/I love how she isn't even listening to us talking about her./ Yugi giggled to Yami through their link. Yami chuckled and winked at Yugi. Yugi blushed and looked away, Ryou saw it and smiled '_They so should be together.'_

As Seto, Marik, Tristan and Duke came and sat down, Jou asked: "So what is everyone doing after school?"

Bakura just smirked to himself. 'I know what I'm doing' he thought.

"I'm going to a friend's house." Yugi smiled as he shared his plans

"Is that to see your new girlfriend?" Marik snigered, and Malik punched his arm.

/What was that for?/ Marik hissed through his mind-link to Malik.

/Yugi isn't interested in girls that way, idiot/ Malik said back.

Yugi blushed slightly and shook his head, but he felt a little hurt by the comment especially because Yami was sat right next to him. Tea's ears pricked up, before Yugi could argue that her wasn't into Ve like that, she spoke up,

"Yugi has a girlfriend, when did this happen? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

'_Because its none of your business' _Everyone thought it but nobody said it.

Tea say this as an opportunity to get Yami, because she knew Yami and Yugi's feelings towards each other, but had never tried to get them together because she wanted Yami all to herself, 'i_f Yami has Yugi, he won't have any time for me anymore, _(A/N haha Like he gives you the time of day now :P) a_nd he'll never go out with me, but if Yugi has a girlfriend, Yami will realise that he has no chance with Yugi and should go out with me instead.' _she smirked wickedly as the thought went through her head.

"She's not my girlfriend" Yugi said talking more to Marik and doing his best to ignore Tea because he knew she would twist his words some how. "we met at the mall yesterday and got chatting, she's really nice. You guys are welcome to come and met her."

"I'll come" said jou "Seto is working late and Mokuba has a sleep-over tonight, so I'd be alone in the mansion, which always kinda weirds me out a little."

"Yeah me too." both Malik and Ryou said at the same time.

"But we were going to…" Marik and Bakura protested at their Hikari's leaving them for the evening.

Ryou looked at Bakura with that look, (A/N You know the one, all 4 of the Uke's have it) that puppy-dog eyes look. Bakura crumbled at that look everytime. those big chocolate brown eyes and the little pout

"Fine, i'll find something else to do." Bakura gave in and Ryou smiled because he had won. he loved winning against Bakura because he was so competitive.

"And you have to finish that school work before we can do what i know you're thinking of." Malik answered his yami's unasked question.

"Damn it, i hate school work." Marik sulcked.

"Do you want some company?" Bakura asked Marik

"May as well." Marik shrugged

"Can i tag along?" Yami asked them

"Sure." Marik said.

/Come on yami, it's not all bad/ Malik spoke through his link to Marik.

/Yeah it is, who will help me on the hard questions?/ Marik pouted slightly.

/don't give me that, when i try and help you with work you manipulate me and we end up having sex/ Malik poked his tongue out at Marik. /and besides, if Yami is with you, you can ask him, he's quite good at school work./

/That's because he was fully educated the first time round, whereas me and kura were not/ Marik was now poking his tongue out at Malik.

"Very mature guys" Seto said sarcastically. The two blonde Egyptians looked at each other then both poked their tongues out at Seto who just shook his head. He had moved so that he was cuddling into Jou's back, they were both sat sideways on the bench-like seat, with one leg either side and Jou was sat between Seto's legs with his back to Seto's stomach and chest. Jou rested his head back on Seto's shoulder as the CEO kissed his neck gently and softly. No harsh kisses, just love. Jou gently stroked Seto's cheek and jaw line. He loved how natural this felt, sitting like this and touching Seto like this. He turned his head and kisses Seto's ear and cheek.

"I love you." He whispered into Seto's ear after kissing it.

Seto brought his head up slightly and kissed Jou's cheek, making him blush a little.

"I love you too."

Jou smiled in content and turned so that he could kiss his love. The kiss was full of love and passion, their tongues danced together, neither one of them wanting it to end.

**After school**

"So what is it about this girl Yug?" Jou asked as the walked towards the mall.

"she's not _this girl _Jou, and her name is Ve. Shes great." Yugi protested. They walked through the doors to the smoothie bar and walked up to the counted. The girl at the counted turned around and smiled warmly at them.

"Hey Tiny dancer" she said to Yugi.

"Hi Ve." the other three just stared at the girl 'she's so pretty' Jou thought.

"these are my friends, this is Ryou, Malik and Jou" Yugi gestured to each of his friends. She gestured them to follow her, they all sat down in a booth with Yugi and Ve on one side of the table and the other three the other side.

"Ryou, you called last night"

Ryou blushed a little "Yeah we were worried about Yugi, sorry"

"You dont need to be sorry sweetie. Okay so... Malik, Marik's Hikari." Malik's jaw dropped slightly as she described him perfectly. "Egyptian, Tomb keeper, and keeper of the Millenium...um...stick?"

Yugi shook his head "Millenium Rod"

"I was close. Next...Ryou" he flinched slightly. "Bakura's Hikari. British, and keeper of the Millenium Eye." she smiled at Ryou and then at Yugi who nodded.

"And Jounouchi. All American boy. Dating Seto Kaiba." Jou smiled at her and nodded. "How did you manage to bag Seto Kaiba?"

"Well we hated each other for a while and we used to argue a lot, especially when he called me Mutt. But now he calls me Puppy" Jou's smile brightened. Ve could imagine dog ears and a tail on him, she smirked internally.

"How does she know everything about us?" Malik went on the defencive.

"Because I told her everything." Yugi said. Ve was still imaging ears and a tail on Jou.

"Everything-everything?!" Malik questioned.

"Yes. Everything. She is going to help me get Yami" Yugi smiled as did Ryou because he knew how Yami felt about his little light.

"Huh what?" Ve was woken from her day dreams.

"You're gunna try and get Yugi and Yami together?" Jou asked smiling.

"Hell yeah" she smiled and winked at Jou. "they're like made for each other."

Yugi at this point was blushing, but doing his best to hide it.

"Um question?..." Malik asked. "Why did you call Yugi Tiny Dancer?"

Ve looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. "You haven't told them?"

"No not yet, i was hoping it wouldn't come up." Yugi blushed harder.

"What is it, Yugi?" Ryou asked, a little concerned.

Yugi looked at Ve with that look of '_Help me pleaseee' _Ve just shook her head '_Oh no buddy you're in this one alone.' _she smiled.

"umm...well Ve is teaching me to dance." Yugi hesitated.

"That's cool, what type of dance?" asked Jou smiling at Yugi.

Yugi blushed redder if it was possible. "ummm… well…"

Ve looked at Yugi and decided to help him. "Belly dancing and street dance." Ve told Jou.

"Why belly dancing?" Ryou asked.

"Umm… to umm impress Yami." Yugi was as red as a tomato.

"Why will belly dancing impress Yami?" Jou asked

"Because belly dancers used to entertain the Pharaohs in Ancient Egypt" Malik spoke up "will you teach me too?" he asked Ve

She smiled at him "Sure Malik, I'd love too."

"Wait.. Malik why?" Ryou asked.

Malik smirked "I'm always looking for new ways to wind Marik up, and things to use against him to make him do his school work."

Ryou and Yugi's jaws dropped, Ve and Jou were trying not laugh.

"Anyone else?" Ve asked.

"Why not." Jou shrugged and smiled at his friends.

"Come on Ryou, we can all do it together." Yugi said to Ryou.

"umm… well...okay fine." Ryou gave in.

"Awesome, shall we go now?" Ve asked them. they all nodded and left the smoothie cafe.

They headed for Ve's house. "I wonder what our yami's are doing…" Ryou thought outloud.

Ve smirked. she opened her mind and reached to find Yami's. she saw the scene in front of her of the three yami's on a sofa, watching the TV. Marik was writing in a book he had on his lap and Bakura couldn't look more bored if he tried.

'_Well they're certainly having less fun than we are.' _Ve thought to herself. '_Well not for too much longer i hope.'_ she smirked as she and the 4 boys entered the dance studio beneath her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it.

not too much longer until they get together, promice :)

Ansis X

Next Chapter: Party at Yugi and Yami's house


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

Hi all thanks so much for your reviews :)

im soooooo sorri this took so long, but in my defence it is a very long chapter :)

Okay so Yugi and Yami have a party in this one. its a bit of a song-fic because Tea challenges Ve to a dance-off (bad idea) I have kinda tried to describe some of the dance moves but the rest you can make up and imagine :P I have written out the song lyrics, so you don't have to listen to the song if you don't want to :)

There are some fluff bits in this chapter and some kissing and fondling (between the guys) i'll put warnings hope you enjoy it :)

I don't own Yugioh or the songs in this chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ve placed her hand on her hip and thrust her hips from side to side, to the beat of the music. Yugi followed with the same movement a beat after. Then Jou, then Ryou, then Marik. They each posed at the same time on the last beat of the music.

"That was great guys, you're getting so much better at these steps." Ve smiled and walked over to the music player. Each of the boys walked up to their bags and took out a bottle of water.

"So same time next week?" Ve asked as the boys drank and caught their breath.

"Yeah that'll be great" Yugi smiled. "Oh yeah we're having like a little party… well its more of a 'get-together' on friday evening if you want to come?"

"Aw that's awesome" Ve smiled. "I'd love too, is it at your house?"

"Yeah, Grandpa is away on another expedition, so Yami and I decided it would be fun to have some friends over to, i dunno, play games and stuff."

'Oh I'm sure he would prefer to play games with you Yugi' Ve thought and smirked slightly.

"Awesome, so friday?" Ve quickly changed her smirk to a smile.

"Yeah about 7." Yugi said.

Friday Night: Nearly 7

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Duke and Seto were sat in the front room chatting amongst themselves. Jou, Ryou and Yugi were in the kitchen making some snacks.

There was a knock at the front door, Yami was closest to the door so he got up to answer it. He opened the door and Tea was on the other side. he considered closing the door again and locking it, but before he could she jumped on him and hugged him. 'AHHHH get off, get offfffff' Yami's mind screamed.

"Hi Yami"

"Oh umm...Hi Tea." He closed the front door and began walking back into the front room.

"umm are you not going to take my coat?" it was less of a question more of a demand.

Yami sighed but did so. he rung it up and turned back to look at Tea who had posed for him. She was wearing a really tight short skirt, a tight tank top and thigh high boots. She was also wearing loads of bracelets and necklaces, it looked as though she couldn't decide which ones to wear.

'Not a good look for her' Yami thought trying not to throw up or look in pain.

"...Yami who was at the door…" Yugi's words faltered as he came into the hall and saw Tea's attire.

/Aibou I think I'm about to throw up/ Yami started to look a little green.

Yugi tried not to laugh at how Tea looked. /I can see why. hahaha she looks ridiculous. don't tell her though/ Yugi giggled through their link.

Yugi turned and walked back towards the kitchen, Yami walked past Tea and followed him. Looking at Yugi made him feel better. 'Is he swaying his hips more than usual?' Yami thought.

Yugi got back into the kitchen. Ryou turned to him with a questioning look.

"It was Tea" he leaned into his ear and whispered "she looks ridiculous, its so funny" Yugi snigered.

Ryou ran to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, just in time to see Tea perching on the arm of the sofa next to Yami. 'she does look awful and poor Yami looks green' Ryou turned before closing the door over and bursting out laughing. Jou looked in the front room to see what had made Ryou laugh so hard. he turned back into the room and began laughing as hard as Ryou.

"come on you two" Yugi poked his tongue out at his laughing friends. he gave them each a bowl, one of crisps and one of sweets and all they walked into the living room.

"What time did Ve say she would be here?" Malik asked Yugi as they put the bowls down on the little table.

"I told her 7 so probably anytime now" Yugi smiled and sat down on the floor with a handful of sweets.

"Who?" Marik asked.

"Our friend." Ryou said with a smile.

there was then a knock at the door. Yugi stood up immediately.

"I'll get it…" then started walking for the door.

"no I wanna do it." Malik jumped Yugi and run for the door only to be grabbed around the legs by Jou causing him to fall to the floor.

"haha no I'm doing it" Jou said as he began climbing over Malik.

Yugi pushed him down and began climbing over Jou towards the door.

Ryou sighed and walked around the pile of his friends on the floor, he opened the door and smiled at Ve who was stood on the other side.

"Hi Ve" he said

"Hi Ryou" she smiled back at him and walked inside the house. she saw the pile of Jou, Malik and Yugi on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"should I ask?" she asked Ryou. he shook his head. "Hi boys" Ve said to the three on the floor. They looked up together and smiled.

"Hi Ve" they said at the same time. the unscrambled themselves from each other and walked over. Malik and Jou hugged her each from one side, effectively squashing Ve between them.

"Hey Tiny Dancer" Ve whispered to Yugi as he hugged her.

"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked as he walked. Yugi let go of Ve and turned to smile at Yami.

"Yeah we're fine. Yami this is Ve. Ve this is Yami" they stared at each other for a second

'Wow i swear he's sexier in person… pull yourself together Ansis. Remember your mission.' Ve thought to herself.

'Whow she radiates power and strength. no way is she a normal person. I wonder who she is.' Yami thought as he stared deep into Ve's eyes.

Ve walked up to Yami to shake his hand. Yami shook her hand feeling an electrical buzz come from Ve's hand.

"Ve come in here we're about to watch a film." Jou said as Ve took off her coat.

She was wearing tight black jeans and little red ankle boots. Jou noticed that she was wearing a stretcher earring in her right ear, it was the shape of a dragon with it head curled over the top of her ear and the tail went through the piercing hole. She also wore a red halter-neck top, with her Eye Of Ra hanging in the normal place, that was cut low enough at the back to show off the small tattoo on her back that Yugi had never noticed before. the tattoo was two wings, dragon wings, one was red and one was purple (A/N I don't know if you can have red and purple tattoos but go with me on this.) they were very intricately designed with swirls and curved designs within them.

Ve hung up her coat and hung it up before following Jou into the other room. Jou introduced her to everyone else, as the other's came back in from the hall.

"So this is Marik and Bakura." they both nodded to say hi. "This is Duke and Tristan" they both said 'Hi' at the same time which made them both look at each other blush a little. 'They should totally be together' Ve thought as they blushed and looked away from each other.

"You know Yami and that's Tea" Jou continued merely pointing her out. "And this handsome man is Seto Kaiba." Jou said as he sat down on Seto's lap. they then sat and watched a film. (you can choose what film :3)

After the film the boys decided to play Poker sat at the kitchen table. Yugi won the first game and Yami won the next 4 games. they were playing for sweets rather than money, because Seto was the only one who could play for more than one round.

Ve decided to play in the sixth game. They would each be given two cards and the person who was closest to 21 won. Each person started with three sweets and each time you were given two cards you chose to 'play' or 'scratch' (scratch is you decide that your cards are rubbish and you don't bet a sweet. Get it so far?) if you don't win, you had to put a sweet in the middle, and the sweets in the middle went to the winner. It had come down to just her and Yami, and she was determined to break Yami's little winning streak. Duke dealt each each her and Yami two cards. Yami immediately picked up his cards. He had the king of diamonds and a 10, giving him a total of 20. He smiled inwardly not letting it show on his face. Ve left her cards were Duke had dealt them too. She just watched Yami's face. Thanks to being a Goddess, she knew exactly what cards she had, and what he had. She just wanted to mess with him a little because she knew he was very good at reading poker face's. But if she never looked at them he would know that she didn't know. Yami looked up and caught Ve's gase looking for a bluff in her eyes, but there was nothing.

"Arent you going to look at your cards Ve?" Duke asked confused as to why she didn't look.

"Nope." Ve smirked, never breaking eye contact with Yami.

"As you are the last two, and you both only have one sweet to bet, you both have to play, you cannot scratch." Duke reminded them. Both she and Yami nodded continuing to keep eye contact.

"Yami, please show your cards" Duke said.

Yami turned his cards over, he was wearing the biggest smirk ever, "read them and weep" he said smugly.

"Yami has a total of 20. Ve please show your cards." Duke said very professionally.

Ve merely picked up her cards so one was on top of the other, she held them up so that Yami, Duke and everyone watching could see her cards but she couldn't. The Queen of hearts was the card on top of the other. 'fitting' she thought to herself. She moved her thumb slightly revealing the card underneath. Everyones jaws dropped slightly, but Bakura smirked. 'haha Pharaoh. You cant win everytime' he thought.

"im guessing by your expressions that, i've won." Ve smiled. She turned the cards to herself, ever thought she knew what they were. The Queen of Hearts and the Ace of hearts. Giving her a total of 21. (If you didn't understand the game then im sorry :3 just put your own in, but the point is that Ve beat Yami)

"Wow" was all Yugi could say. He didnt want to congratulate Ve because he felt a little bad for Yami so he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and gave Ve a quick smile. But to Yugi's surprise, Yami smiled at Ve and extended his hand across the table.

"Good game. That really was luck." he said as Ve shook his hand.

Ve smiled "Thanks, you too."

Yugi smiled at her. "What shall we do now?"

"Well i want to see if i can beat Yami at one of the games we have" Seto said, "You up for that, Yami?"

"Yeah sure" Yami smirked at Seto

"Mind if i play too?" Marik asked.

"Sure, 'kura, you want in?" Seto said to Bakura.

"I'm in, one of us needs to beat him." Bakura smirked, hooked his arm around Yami's neck and ruffled his hand.

Ve, Ryou and Malik walked into the living room talking about something, followed soon by Yugi and Jou.

"What shall we do then?" Ryou asked.

Out of the corner of her eye Ve noticed a speaker system (or and ipod dock, something like that).

"We could dance." She smiled at the boys as she walked across to turn on the speakers. Jou walked back to the door between the living room and the kitchen and he closed it.

"Okay, hit it." Malik said to Ve.

"OKay but this is the warm up" she pressed play and the song 'Candy' by Aggro Santos played. (sorry if you don't know the song, look it up on Youtube)

They each began to slowly sway their hips to the music. Yugi smiled at Ve as they began to sway faster. She began to move her hips in circles more and more like a belly dancer, the other's soon followed.

In the kitchen, the Yami's, Seto and Tristan were playing their game and Yami was winning (Suprise suprise.) They could hear the music in the living room and were beginning to wonder what was going on in there.

/Aibou what are you guys doing in there/ Yami thought hard through his link with Yugi because it was half closed.

/Sorry Yami, what?/

/What are you doing?/

/Ummm… dancing. sorry im trying to concentrate/

/Really? i didn't know you could dance/

/haha well i can… umm drop, left turn...arm out/

/Huh?/

/Sorry im trying to remember the steps. i'm gonna close the link/

Yugi closed the link so he could concentrate.

"So what are they doing?" Seto asked Yami

"Dancing apparently" Yami shrugged

Seto's jaw dropped. "Jou can dance?"

"hahaha, no of course he can't." Tea laughed in the corner. "None of them can." She continued laughing to herself as Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik glared at her for insulting their Hikari's and Jou.

Tea decided to leave the room, because of the death glares she was receiving. she got up and walked into the living room, to find Ve and the boys still dancing but they were coming to the end of the song.

Yugi and the others posed at the end of the song. hardly noticing that Tea entered the room. she stood there gawping.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked sounding kinda angry.

"Um...i think its called umm...dancing." Ve said sarcastically.

Tea narrowed her eyes at Ve. "That's what you call that? Thats not what I'd call it."

"Think you can do better?" Ve narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Ha sweetie compared to me, you have about as much dance skill as Yugi." Tea laughed

Ve looked at Yugi and smirked. "Yeah I do."

Yugi smirked back at Ve and said "Yeah and then some." they both looked back at Tea.

"Right, I'll believe that when i see it." Tea shrugged and turned to walk away.

"I see that as a challenge. You in?" Ve asked and Tea looked over her shoulder.

"Ha I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Wow Tea i never took you for a chicken." Jou spoke up.

She turned and glared at him. "fine, but when you are humiliated, don't say i didn't warn you."

Ve smirked "So you pick the song" Tea walked over to the speaker system. "We're gonna need an audience to vote for the winner" Ve winked at Malik who then ran to the kitchen.

"You guys have to see this, Tea is about to get her ass kicked by Ve in a dance off." he said as he leant round the door frame.

Marik and Bakura got up first and followed Malik into the living room, hoping to Tea humiliate herself. the other four followed close behind. Malik sat on the sofa with Ve, Jou and Ryou. Yugi was stood next to the speaker system so he could play the song. The six from the kitchen stood behind the sofa. Duke leaned down to speak in Ve's left ear.

"I thought this was a dance-off" he said.

"It is, I'll join in when you guys start going green from watching her." Ve smiled at Duke.

"I was green when i walked into the room" Duke whispered and Ve sniggered a little.

"I agree with him" Seto leaned down too and kissed Jou, who was sitting next to Ve, on the cheek.

"Are you in this or not?" Tea said demandingly, obviously to Ve.

"Yeah, you start off, I'll join in" Ve smiled at Yugi, "Okay Tiny Dancer, hit it."

the song that Tea had chosen started to play through the speakers. The song was Only Girl in the World sung by Rihanna.

La la la la- Tea began to sway her hips to the music. Attempting to imitate the dancing that Ve had been doing when she first entered the room.

La la la la- "OMG this is the song she chose" Jou said.

La la la la- "Maybe she's more desperate to get Yami than we thought" Malik giggled.

(Uh, yeah)

La la la la

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie- Tea danced, swaying her hips and bending forward shaking her bum in the air.

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight- Ve looked over at Yugi who had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love- Ve looked over to Yami, he looked slightly green from watching Tea, he kept looking away.

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command- Ve stood and walked over towards where Tea was dancing. she gestured with her hands for Tea to move out of the way.

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)- Ve stood facing the others. As soon as the beat came in, she clapped her hands together and flipped her hair round her head, and began dancing to the song herself. (A/N: Just imagine the dance please, i am a dancer but my descriptions will be rubbish i know.)

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one...

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,

Only one...

Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Oh make it last all night, night

Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Make it last all night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world...

Only girl in the world…

Girl in the world- Ve posed on the very last beat of the song.

Yugi clapped, as did Jou, Malik, Duke and Ryou. Marik and Bakura both smirked, and Yami, Seto and Tristan just gawped. Tea couldn't have looked more shocked and angry if she'd tried. So she stomped her foot and left the room in a huff.

"That was AWESOME!" Jou shouted and hugged Ve. when he sat back down he pushed Seto's mouth closed with his index finger.

"Hey it's not over yet. She did say that Yugi couldn't dance as well." Ve smirked at Jou and Malik. "So you four have to dance too." She walked over to the speakers and chose a song that they all knew a dance too. Beggin by Madcon. (Youtube it)

She picked up the remote and walked into the centre of the room before pressing play.

Oooooh-

Put your loving hand out, baby- Ve had her back to everyone, she swayed her hips with the music.

I'm beggin- She turned as soon as the beat started. she tossed the remote onto the sofa where she had been sat. she saw Yugi swaying his hips ever so slightly, as if he couldn't help it. (Imagine the dance, one with lots of grinding of hips, slut drops, bending over, thrusting and belly dancing and a bit of street dance.)

Beggin, beggin you- Ve danced. she knew every step to this dance because she choreographed it.

Put your loving hand out baby

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out darlin

Ridin high, when I was king- she curled her finger at Jou and Malik, in a 'come here' way, to get them to join in with the dance.

Played it hard and fast, cause I had everything

Walked away, won me then- Jou walked over to her, placed a hand on her hip and began to grind his hips in the air and towards Ve. Malik joined in on Ve's other side swaying and grinding his hips. Seto and Marik's jaws dropped.

But easy come and easy go

And it would end

Beggin, beggin you- All at the same time they performed the dance for the chorus that Ve had taught them in their dance lessons with her.

Put your loving hand out, baby

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out darlin

I need you, (yeeah) to understand

Tried so hard

To be your man

The kind of man you want in the end

Only then can I begin to live again

An empty shell- For the next verse Ve gestured to Ryou and then Yugi, to join in as well.

I used to be- Ryou took a step back and shook his head. Yugi just didn't more at all.

Shadow of my life

Was hangin over me- Ve walked over to them both and hooked her left index finger in Yugi's neck belt and her right index finger in the collar of Ryou's t-shirt, and pulled them into the space where she, Marik and Jou were dancing.

A broken man- Yugi and Ryou stood looking kinda awkward for about a minute.

Without a none- Yugi slowly began to sway with the music. 'She just emits confidence, i feel i could do anything right now.' Yugi thought as he slowly joined the dance steps.

Won't even stand the devils dance- Ryou smiled at his friend seeing he join in, before he whipped his head and his hair around and joined the steps himself.

To win my soul

Beggin, beggin you- All 5 together spun around so they were facing away from the other boys in the room, before bending forward and stroking their hand up their right leg as they stood back up again. Out of the corner of her eye Ve saw Yami, his nose was bleeding and he was too busy watching Yugi dance to worry about it. she smiled_ 'its working then'_.

Put your loving hand out, baby

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out darlin

I'm fighting hard

To hold my own

No, I just can't make it

All alone

I'm holdin on

I can't fall back

Now that big brass ring

Is a shade of black

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out, baby

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out darlin

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out, baby

Beggin, beggin you

Put your loving hand out darlin- they all span 180 before bending over again, before posing on the last beat of the song.

Duke and Tristan clapped as the 3 Yami's and Seto just stared. Seto was the first to snap out of the trance the 4 of them were in. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and stuffed it under Yami's nose. Yami put his hand over the tissue, but continued to stand and stare. Seto walked over to Jou and kissed him, Jou kissed back and entwined his fingers into Seto's hair. Jou was blushing slightly when they broke the kiss as they had done it in front of everyone. "Will you give me a private show some time?" Seto whispered in Jou's ear, making the blonde blush even harder. "Maybe." Jou smiled and kissed Seto again.

Ve walked over to where Yami was.

"Are you okay Yami?" Nothing. He just stood there. "Yami, you know that in a minute you are going to pass out due to blood loss." That got his attention.

"Whhoot?" Yami asked through tissue, which muffled his words a bit.

Ve smiled. "Come here" she walked into the kitchen. "sit there" she pointed to a chair. Yami did as he was told and sat down. Ve started to clean up Yami's face, ridding it of all the blood.

"There you go Pharaoh." Ve smiled. Yami looked surprised.

"How do you know…" He asked.

"Yugi told me everything." Ve interrupted him and smiled.

"And you believed everything?"

"Why not."

"It is a bit of a weird story."

"That's true, but it's a good story." Ve smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Duke came in at that point so Ve went and washed her hands.

"Are you okay Yami?" Duke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Yami smiled.

"Hey Yami we're gonna play some games, you wanna play?" Tristan popped his head round the door.

"Yeah I'm in, Ve you playing?" Yami said.

"Yeah sure, Duke what about you?" Ve asked Duke, who was looking away from Tristan because he was blushing.

"Umm… sure" He smiled at Ve.

Yami and Tristan left the room. Ve touched Dukes arm just as he was about to leave the room.

"Are you and Tristan dating?" she asked him.

Duke's eyes widened. "No...no aaah" He shook his head furiously.

Ve smiled at him. "But you would make such a cute couple"

Duke blushed a little. "He's...umm not into guys."

"How do you know?"

"what?"

"How do you know he doesn't like guys in that way." Ve asked. "Have you asked him?"

"Umm no… i can't…" Duke was blushing, he looked down.

"He's into guys, and into you." she smiled at him as she walked passed him to leave the room.

"How do you know?" Duke was practically gawping at her.

"Magic" she winked at him and walked into the living room.

The boys had decided they were going to play 'Spin the Bottle' (they sit in a circle and place a bottle in the centre. a person is chosen to go first, and they spin the bottle, then they have to kiss the person the bottle points to when it stops spinning. they chose before the game starts how intense the kissing has to be. In this game they have chosen kissing for at least 1 minute with tongues.)

"So who is going to go first?" Yugi asked, having just retrieved a bottle from the kitchen for the game.

"Ooh Me me me." Jou said excitedly. he sat forward and span the bottle.

It landed on Yugi, who blushed a little. they both knelt in the middle of the circle and kissed. Jou ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Yugi granted it and placed his hands on Jou's upper arm. After about 30 seconds Yami had remove himself from the room to get more tissue because his nose had started bleeding again.

Ve smiled. The next to spin was Malik, because he was sat on Joey's left. He spun the bottle, when it slowed it was pointing at Ryou. Malik smiled at his friend while Marik and Bakura smirked. Ryou knelt in front of Malik and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dominance, Ryou fought hard but in the end Malik won. Ryou moaned quietly as Maliks tongue caressed his, roaming around his mouth.

After Ryou and Malik had been making out for around a minute, Yugi said "Guys you can stop now" ... Nothing, they continued kissing each other roughly, hands roaming across each other's upper bodies. Yugi knelt up next to Ryou and shook his shoulder, receiving no response, he tried Malik who pulled back and suddenly kissed Yugi. Yugi squeaked slightly and Ryou groaned at the loss. After kissing Yugi, Malik pulled back and then Ryou and Yugi kissed too, both as enthusiastic as the other. After about 30 seconds or so Yugi broke the kiss, panting he sat back slightly as did Ryou.

"Guy this game is for all of us, not just you three" Jou said smirking at his friends.

Ryou and Yugi blushed lightly and Malik smirked.

Next to spin was Duke. As it spun, he chanted in his head 'please don't be Tristan. Please'. Ve's eyes glittered as she watched the bottle, she heard Dukes chant and decided that they needed to be together, so using her Goddess magic she made the bottle land on Tristan. When it did both Duke and Tristan blushed. They slowly knelt up and really slowly kissed each other. To begin with they went very slow but gradually they became more passionate, their tongues began fighting for dominance. Tristan soon won and his tongue began mapping the inside of Duke's mouth. Duke moaned quietly into the kiss as he ran his hands over Tristan's toned chest and arms. Air was beginning to become a problem so they pulled back a little to breathe. Tristan leaned toward a bit and put his head on Duke's shoulder still panting and tightened his arms around Duke's waist.

"I love you." Tristan whispered in Duke's ear. Duke's eyes went wide, he put his hands on either side of Tristan's face and he pulled Tristan's head up to look in his eyes. Tristan didn't meet Duke's gaze for fear of rejection. Duke placed his forehead against Tristan's and smiled.

"I love you too." Duke whispered back. Tristan looked up meeting Duke's eyes and he smiled before kissing him again, but just a quick one.

"Well its about time you too" Jou smirked at them from where he was sat. Both Tristan and Duke laughed a little before sitting back down.

Next to spin was Ve. She decided not to use her powers, she would just see what the fates choose. As it span she looked around the circle of friends and smiled. The bottle slowed. It stopped on Yami. Ve quickly looked over to Yugi with sad eyes. He shook his head and smiled at her. She knelt in front of Yami who gave her a friendly smile. She let Yami take the lead, he tilted his head and kissed her. Using her power she spoke to Yugi and Yami as a voice in the back of their heads. 'close your eyes and pretend its you' the voice in Yugi's head told him and he did. 'Pretend its Yugi.' The voice in Yami's head said. Ve placed her hands on Yami's arms and began to kiss back. Their tongues fought, Ve let Yami win and let his tongue into her mouth. Yami pushed his tongue in and traced around the inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet like exotic fruits and cinnamon, but also spicy similar ones he remembered having as Pharaoh. She tasted familiar to in a way, like royalty, sunlight and Egypt. 'That's it' Yami thought... 'She tastes like Ancient Egypt.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I kissed Yami, please don't hate me, he needs to work out who Ve is. and I promise, 2 more chapters and Yami and Yugi are together :)

Hope you enjoyed the story :) **please review**- I love hearing what you guys think :3

Next chapter: theres a thunderstorm and the Hikari's and Jou are scared...whats gonna happen?


End file.
